


Фанат

by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020), Lubava21



Category: British Actor RPF, Good Omens (TV) RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fanfic, Implied David Tennant/Georgia Moffett Tennant, M/M, RPS - Freeform, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21
Summary: У Дэвида было правило: не заводить романов с фанатами.
Relationships: Michael Sheen/David Tennant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Фанат

У Дэвида было правило: не заводить романов с фанатами. Однажды на заре своей карьеры он совершил подобную ошибку, и кончилось все печально — разрывом с грандиозным скандалом. С тех пор дальше автографов Дэвид не заходил. А вот коллеги по съемочной площадке — другое дело. Время от времени Дэвид позволял себе служебные романы. Что уж говорить, один из них закончился свадьбой. Но и после короткие интрижки случались — нечасто и дальше постели не заходили.

С Майклом все пошло наперекосяк. Они давно были знакомы, им приходилось работать вместе, и Майкл ничуть не уступал Дэвиду в таланте и профессионализме, но тем не менее смотрел на него с восторгом и обожанием, словно поклонница на очередной конвенции. Дэвид не сразу осознал, что ему это нравится. Лишь когда Майкл обронил: «Я твой самый большой фанат!». Джорджия тоже так говорила. А Дэвид шутил, что она единственный фанат в его постели. Что ж, теперь не единственный.

Дэвид нечасто заводил романы на работе, но когда это случалось, то быстро затухало само собой. Ему никогда не приходилось задумываться, как проще расстаться. До этого момента.

Майкл спал рядом, а Дэвид смотрел в потолок. Их роман длился уже пару месяцев. Джорджия делала вид, что не замечает, но Дэвид был уверен, что она в курсе. Пора было заканчивать, вот только Дэвид совсем не хотел уходить. Но и остаться никак не мог. Он поднялся, старясь не шуметь, оделся и вышел в прихожую. Какое-то время он стоял, разглядывая в руке ключи от квартиры Майкла. Можно было просто оставить их и больше не возвращаться. Майкл понял бы, Дэвид был в этом уверен. Он вдруг вспомнил, как Майкл целовал его вчера. В этих поцелуях были не только любовь или страсть, но безграничное обожание, восхищение, признание.

Дэвид понял, что не сможет без этого жить. Не сегодня, не завтра, не в ближайшее время. Он сжал ключи в ладони и опустил их в карман.

**Author's Note:**

> бета — Xenya-m


End file.
